ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attacked by Puss in Boots
During the trail to find the king, a purring sound was heard, leaving the gang confused. All except for Clank who recognized it. Kiva: Something tells me that we might have company. Ratchet: Everyone, stay sharp. Who knows when these-- - Suddenly, Yin, Yang and Puss in Boots appeared with weapons at the ready. Puss in Boots: Ah-ha! Fear me if you dare.. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me.. Kiva: Wait, stop! It's me, Kiva! Puss in Boots: What? Then why are you helping this orge? Kiva: Because we are looking for King Harold, but it seems like you, along with Yin and Yang, were payed by the king to get rid of Shrek. Shrek: Wait. What? Yin: What? How did you know that?? Twilight: Because she speaks the truth. Puss in Boots: Santo bola de pelo... Kiva, it is you! Kiva: Of course it's me. It's been a long time. Puss in Boots: Indeed it has. Since when you commanded a squad, señora? Kiva: Well, Ratchet's the one who is the captain, not me. Yang: Captain? Him?? Puss in Boots: I see.. Capitán, I misjudged you.. Ratchet: It's alright. We just need to-- Look out! - Suddenly, our of the treetops above, two types of Heartless, known as Powerwild and Bouncywild, pounce towards the gang and surround them. Twilight: What are those?? Ratchet: Heartless! Kiva: Great.. We need to stop them! - Kiva summons her Keyblade as the gang prepares for a fight, including Yin and Yang. Yang: Ready, sis? Yin: Ready, bro! Ratchet: I assume you still how to fight? Puss in Boots: Ha! Do you? Kiva: Yep. - Kiva and the gang then attacks the Heartless with full force. Meanwhile back in the castle, Bakumaru checks on Fiona and anyone else. Fiona: Oh, Bakumaru. Have you seen Shrek? Bakumaru: I assume he is with Ratchet and the others. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Fiona: I hope so.. Bakumaru: Why the long face? Fiona: Well, it's not the same without my husband. Bakumaru: I can't blame you. Maybe he just need some time alone. Fiona: Maybe... - Back at the forest, the Heartless keeps pressing their attack and Kiva might have an idea and asks Twilight to use her ultimate attack. Ratchet: Crud.. There's too many! Kiva: Twilight, can you still use the Elements of Harmony? Twilight: Yeah, why? Kiva: Use it to destroy the Heartless! Twilight: Are you sure about this? We don't know what will happen if any of you get caught in the blast. Kiva: We'll move out of the way! Just do it!! - Together as one, Twilight and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to destroy the Heartless in the area. As the dust clears, no trace of Heartless are in sight. Ratchet: Whoa.... Kiva: Nice job, Twilight! Twilight: Ah.. It was nothing, really.. Ratchet: Are you kidding? That was great! Kiva: Totally worth the effort! - Puss in Boots laughs in aggreement, but he cough up a hairball too sudden. Puss in Boots: *laughs nervously* Hairball... Ratchet: Eww! Donkey: That is nasty! Kiva: I'll say.. Huh? - Kiva picked up a piece of paper, that Puss in Boots is carring, and showed it to Ratchet. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: What's up? Kiva: Puss in Boots dropped this paper while we are fighting the Heartless. - Ratchet takes the paper and looks at it as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes